hobbitarmiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's Guide to Battle (In Depth)
This is an overview of the nuts and bolts of how combat works. This is a bit technical. If you don't have a good head for numbers, or don't already have an idea of how combat works, this may be very confusing for you. Note from Original Author: I've gotten really busy in real life and don't play this game much anymore. If someone wants to take over this article and fix it, feel free to go ahead. It requires a pretty major rework on a lot of the numbers. It seems the trump modifiers are closer to 33% then 50%, they might be multiplicative and not additive like the rest, and there's some interaction where lower tiered units don't get as much of their trump bonus vs higher tiered units. There also seems to be a random modifier added in that is hard to figure out. Good luck to whoever picks up the torch. Stats Used During Combat Only two values are used from your units, Attack and Life. Attack is how much damage you deal, Life is how much damage you can take. Might is not used in combat. All units have twice as much Life as Attack. For example, a Tier 2 unit starts with 2 Attack and 4 Life, which means each round it will assign 2 points of damage, and will die once it is dealt 4 points of damage. These numbers are increased by your hero level and research. You gain a 5% bonus per level of Honed Blades to your Attack, and a 5% bonus per level of Vigor to your Life. You gain .5% Attack and Life per level of the hero leading your army. Attack Runes and Shield Runes increase your Attack and Life by 20% each, respectively. All of these bonuses are additive, not multiplicative. Note: During the defense of a city, the hero assigned to Training at the Great Hall is considered to be leading all troops (and traps) at that town, even those in reinforcing armies from other players. ''The reinforcing Heroes have no influence on combat.'' In example, a Tier 2 Ranged is led by a level 80 hero (80 * .5% = 40% bonus), with level 7 Honed Blades (7 * 5% = 35% bonus) and level 4 Vigor (4 * 5% = 20% bonus). In total this unit will have 3.5 (2 * 175%) Attack and 6.4 (4 * 160%) Life. 'Strong Against' increases your Attack modifier by another 50% when attacking the unit that you're strong against, and 'Weak Against' decreases it by 50% against the unit that your weak against. This bonus, like the others, is additive. So the T2 Ranged above would deal 4.5 (2 * 225%) damage per round when attacking Foot, but only 2.5 (2 * 125%) damage per round when attacking Mounted. Flow of Combat *Combat happens in a series of rounds. *During each round all of the units in each army assigns their damage against the opposing army. *After all damage from every unit has been assigned, damage is dealt all at once. *Dead units are removed from combat and the next round of combat begins. *Combat continues round by round until one army is completely annihilated. Unit Targeting Preferences *Each unit will target the unit where it will do the most damage. **Ranged will attack Foot, Foot will attack Mounted, etc. *Units will not overassign damage to any given stack. **Once your Ranged have already assigned enough damage to kill all their Foot, they will start targeting another stack of units. *Units will divide up their attack to be the most efficient. **Ranged will only assign their damage to Mounted if they have no other choice. *Units can only assign damage to the lowest tiered units of the opposing army until that entire tier has been assigned lethal damage. **You cannot kill T2 units unless you kill all the T1 units first. Important Note The three tiers of traps are considered to be lower tier than all of your units, and supply units are considered higher tier than your units. So overall order in which things are killed is: T1 Traps -> T2 Traps -> T3 Traps -> T1 Units -> T2 Units -> T3 Units -> Supply ---- 'Example Combat' This is a run through of a simple combat, showing the calculations that the game makes, step by step. To save some space, if damage is going to be lethal, how many units are needed for lethal damage is calculated instead of total damage from the full stack. Player A: Level 40 Hero, level 5 Honed Blades, level 2 Vigor *Total Bonuses: 45% attack bonus, 30% defense bonus :::::: VS Player B: Level 10 Hero, level 1 Honed Blades, Level 2 Vigor *Total Bonuses: 10% attack bonus, 15% defense bonus Round 1: *Player A's T1 Mounted assign their damage to Player B's T1 Ranged **1.95 * 800 = 1560 damage (3450 life –1560 = 1890 life remaining) *Player A's T2 Mounted assign their damage to Player B's T1 Ranged, reaching lethal damage **1890 / 3.90 = 484. 1000 – 484 = 516. 516 T2 Mounted do not assign their damage. :::: Attacker can now assign damage to Player B's T3 Units *Player A's T1 Foot assign their damage to Player B's T3 Foot **600 * 1.45 = 870 damage *Player A's T2 Mounted assign their overflow damage to Player B's T3 Foot **516* 1.90 = 980 damage *Player B's T1 Ranged assign their damage to Player A's T1 Foot, reaching lethal damage **1560 / 1.6 = 975. 1500 – 975 = 525. 525 T1 Ranged do not assign their damage. *Player B's T3 Foot assigns their damage to Player A's T1 Mounted, reaching lethal damage **2080 / 6.4 = 325. 800 – 325 = 475. 475 T3 Foot do not assign their damage. :::: Defender can now assign damage to Player A's T2 Units *Player B's T3 Foot assigns it's overflow damage to Player A's T2 Mounted **6.4 * 475 = 3040 damage *Player B's T1 Ranged assign their overflow damage to Player A's T2 Mounted **.6 * 525 = 315 damage Damage is dealt: *Player A's 600 T1 Foot take 1560 damage total, killing all of them. *Player A's 800 T1 Mounted take 2080 damage total, killing all of them. *Player A's 1000 T2 Mounted take 3355 damage total, killing 645 of them. *Player B's 1500 T1 Ranged take 3450 damage total, killing all of them. *Player B's 800 T3 Foot take 1850 damage total, killing 202 of them. End of Round: *Player A has 355 T2 Mounted remaining. (1846 life total) *Player B has 598 T3 Foot remaining. Round 2: *Player A's T2 Mounted assign their damage to Player B's T3 Foot **355 * 1.90 = 674 damage *Player B's T3 Foot assign their damage to Player A's T2 Mounted, reaching lethal damage **1846 / 6.4 = 289. 598– 289 = 309. 309 T3 Foot do not assign damage. :::: Player B's T3 Foot have no more valid targets Damage is dealt: *Player A's 355 T2 Mounted take 1846 damage, killing all of them. *Player B's T3 Foot take 674 damage, killing 73 of them. End of Round: *Player A has no troops remaining. *Player B has 524 T3 Foot remaining. :::: Player B wins ---- If anyone sees an error, or has a battle report that does not agree with these findings, please post a comment. Battle Calculator: *With these information, a The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle Earth Battle Simulator is created. This calculator is in Beta and may contain errors. *Here is a Might Calculator to use for "Tournament of Might". It allows you to quickly add up the total amount of might in your inventor Player's Guide to Battle (In Depth) Player's Guide to Battle (In Depth)